Soren household
by Sydthesloth002
Summary: The FAYZ has ended. The children, for the most part, have been returned to their families; Sam Temple however hasn't seen his mother since the ending of the FAYZ. Lucky for him, a nice family may be willing to take him in.


**Authors Note: Hey! I just needed to clear up a few things so you could understand the story better. First off, the FAYZ has been over for around 3 months at this time. Connie Temple couldn't bring herself to move back from her new home in a different state to face the new Sam. And of course, the most important piece of information, Caine's alive and well. (:**

 **I don't own anything from Gone.**

It was hard, coming home from the FAYZ. It goes without saying that Sam and all the other children imprisoned there were nothing short of hysterical when they were finally freed. I guess life was expected to go on like it was, but clearly that logic was flawed. Children were returned to their families and the courts concluded that it was beyond their jurisdiction to judge the happenings of the FAYZ.

The joy was short lived. To say that kids had "changed" was an understatement. Within the first few months, once completely devoted and caring parents were sending their unruly children to any care system or facility that would take them.

"It breaks my heart." The news anchor stated. "These young kids are damaged to no end."

Of course, some parents never showed up to take responsibility at all.

Sam shook his head and stared down at his lap, deadpan. He would never have described his relationship with his mom as perfect, or even have said that he was close with her, but he never would have expected this from her. He blamed her for a lot, and really it was unfair of him, but complete abandonment was a whole different level.

To hell with her, Sam decided. He couldn't care less what happened anymore. Maybe being stashed away in this care unit was better than trying to pretend like he didn't despise his mother after everything that's happened.

"Sam?"

One of the nicer staff members poked her head into the common area where a few other kids were lounging with books or half heartedly gazing at the TV.

"Yup?"

"Um.. there's some people here who've come to meet you."

The staff was still desperately trying to contact the families (as they'd started calling themselves), still holding on to the hope that they'll miraculously show up to take their kids under their wing once again.

Sam was lead into a room he'd never been in before. There was a small brown table with a couple of chairs positioned on either side, it reminded Sam vaguely of some sort of conference room. But what really drew his attention was the stern couple seated on one side.

"I'll uh, leave you to talk." The kind staff member gave a wiry smile to Sam and quietly shut the door on her way out.

"Uhhh.. hi?" Sam said.

The man stood up and strode to stand before Sam giving a disarming smile, "I'm Alen," he held his hand out and Sam awkwardly shook it, not really making an effort to be friendly, "have you been informed at all as to why we're here?"

"Uh, no. Not at all."

"Sit." The woman, who was still seated, gestured with a porcelain hand to the chair across from her.

Alen re-took his seat next to her and Sam slowly took a seat on the edge of the wooden chair, studying the couple with furrowed eyebrows. Alen had broad shoulders and a big mouth that stood out on his face. His dark brown hair was slicked back on his head and his piercing blue eyes would have made pre-FAYZ Sam squirm.

The woman seemed more inviting. Her light curled hair hung down around her face. She seemed airy and small, but with an aura of authority.

"Samuel, is it?" Alen asked.

"Sam."

"What do you like to do for fun, Sam?" The woman who still hadn't introduced herself cut in.

Sam was completely uninterested in talking to these people and his face surely showed so as he looked at the woman pointedly. "Is this some kind of freakin adoption or something? I actually have a mom, and I'm not interested."

"You would like to stay here?" Alen raised an eyebrow.

What the hell? So this was an adoption. "Uh, yeah, but thanks anyways I guess." Sam started to stand.

"Caine Soren." The woman said, and Sam promptly froze and flashed a look of confusion at her. "Our son." She said and the corners of her mouth pulled up in a slight smile.

"That's why we were contacted," Alen said, "It took us a lot of thought, I'm sure you understand, but I suppose it's only fair that we help since we can."

The woman stood up, "So it's settled then. Let's have you change out of those old, donated street clothes while we finish the paperwork, yes?"

Sam glanced at his red t-shirt and blue jeans then back up at the Soren's, "These are mine," a little hurt slipped into his voice as he said it, "I like em'" he mumbled and then louder "really, though, I appreciate it, but i'd really rather not."

"Oh..dear, uh," she checked over his clothes again, "Well you could always borrow some of Caine's clothes." She nodded to herself, satisfied with this fact and Sam inwardly cringed at the prospect.

"Ok, I've been trying to tell you nicely but I'll just tell you like it is. I don't want to live with your dehinged son, it's not like we exactly we kindled some kind of loving brother relationship in the FAYZ alright?"

Mrs. Soren made a strangled noise and her hand clapped over her mouth and nose. "How dare you," her voice was thick with emotion and Sam instantly wished he could take back what he said, "Fine, let's just forget the whole thing, Alen."

Alen made a feeble attempt at grabbing her arm as she sped walk for the door, "Amelia-"

She slammed the door.

Mr. Soren cleared his throat and looked up at Sam with a condensing expression that immediately made him sink back in his seat. "It was nice meeting you, Samuel." He said and stood to leave.

"Hey, I'm really sorry-"

"Please, don't apologize for saying what you believe." He said dismissively.

Two days passed. Sam went about his life as normal, as normal as one could get living in this government funded home, when he received word that the Soren's had followed through and Sam would be moving to their house within a few hours.

It was ironic, really, how nervous Sam was about this. Compared to the FAYZ this was nothing. But there was a certain uneasiness that came with meeting these people, Caine's parents, and adding faces to the stories. It seemed almost like fantasy, the idea that these same people could have raised his twin brother for 15 years only to send him away for some unknown reason to Coates, the school for troubled children.

And to top it off, Sam had insulted Caine, their son in almost every sense of the word, to their face while they were trying to help him.

"Everything packed?" the young staff member asked, popping into the room.

"You mean my toothbrush, 3 outfits, and the shoes on my feet? Oh yeah, I think I'm good." He smiled lopsidedly to soften the sarcasm. It wasn't her fault, any of this. There wasn't anyone to blame, other than maybe his mom, but that hasn't gotten him far.

"Okay," she smiled warmly at him, "follow me and we'll getcha checked out."

There was a glossy white BMW waiting for him. Alen gestured toward the back seat.

Sam climbed into the car and surveyed the plush seats, setting his backpack in the middle.

"It's a bit of a drive so feel free to get comfortable."

"Thanks, uh where do you live?"

"We live out in Oaks Springs, it's the next town over."

"Oh." He said awkwardly and looked out the window. He half wished that Caine HAD been there.

"Have any questions for me?" Alen asked him, glancing in the rear view mirror.

"Um.." he was sure he should, but he wasn't sure what the boundaries might be, "Do you guys.. live alone? The three of you?"

"Myself, my wife Amelia who you've met," Sam sunk further into the seat, "Caine; Alex, our daughter, Caine's younger sister; and Zahara, our maid and sitter is there a lot of the time as well."

"Oh, cool." Sam paused, "Is uh.. is Alex adopted too or..?"

"She is, yes. Unlike Caine, though, Alex was in the foster system."

"Oh."

The silence stretched between them.

Sam tried to imagine Caine growing up with these parents and a sister. It struck him as odd that it was so hard. The ruthless, narcissistic Caine that he knew just couldn't be fit into the picture of two well off parents and a little sister.

"Hey uh, what made you decide to do this..?" Sam asked and hoped Alen would understand what he was asking.

"You mean after you disrespected our family?" He glanced in the rearview mirror and raised his eyebrows a bit, "because we're well aware of Caine's involvement in the FAYZ; and although he should take full responsibility of those actions; we, as a family, understand that we inevitably played a role. We know where you're coming from in your opinion of our son and we're willing to move past it. Amelia isn't here, not because of what you said, but because she's talking to Caine and Alex about our decision as we speak. We're moving past it, and we hope you will too."

Sam didn't respond. He wasn't sure he and Caine could ever "move past" what had happened between them during the FAYZ, but he didn't expect anyone who hadn't experienced it themselves to understand that.

"We're getting close now. I would like to go over a few rules before we get there just so there isn't any surprises. We don't allow swearing or any form of illegal substances in or near our house." Sam couldn't help but think this rule went without saying, but then again, maybe there was a reason. "We don't allow phones during meals or after 10 o'clock, that goes for weekends as well." _I don't have a phone anymore_ , Sam thought, "we don't talk back unless you have something intelligent to say. We don't put feet up on the couch. You shall dress respectively, and curfew is at 11 pm - after you have permission to leave the house. Any questions?"

"Uh.. nope. I don't think so."

"Okay. Won't be long now."


End file.
